Destiny Bloodline
The Destiny Bloodline is the history of Destiny's relatives, who is the reincarnation of the original Destiny, Julie Parkers. Members Julie "Destiny" Parkers Status: Sealed from another dimension The original incarnation of Destiny from 1499 whose been the guardian and believer of Christ. Many years later, she vanished as she passed the soul to a new heroine of this world. May the gods watched over her. Aiko "Destiny" Yoshimura From: Dynasty Warriors First Appearance: Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires (2012-2013) Status: Deceased TBA Cassandra "Destiny" Ahmose From: Egyptian Times Status: Deceased The princess and daughter of King Tut and Queen Cleopatra. Alice "Destiny" Alexius From: Soulcalibur First Appearance: Soulcalibur V (2012) Status: Deceased One of the infested in Soul Calibur series. Due to her mother's ill death, she's been suffering pain and agony to her loss of her parents. The scars from the shard of the cursed sword gave her new arm, but at what cost of her own humanity. Destiny Hawke From: Dragon Age First Appearance: Dragon Age: Origins (2009) Status: Deceased Hawke is a human who lived in Lothering during the Fifth Blight in Ferelden, escaping the darkspawn attack by fleeing north to the Free Marches. Hawke's father Malcolm was an apostate mage who died three years before the beginning of the game, while his/her mother Leandra (of the Amell family) is a noble from Kirkwall. Hawke has two younger twin siblings - the mage Bethany and the warrior Carver - who are mutually exclusive potential companions. Isabella "Destiny" Margary From: Medieval Times First Appearance: White Knight Chronicles Status: Deceased TBA Sgt. Rebecca Kelly "Destiny" Sleigh From: World War era Status: Deceased One of the female soldiers during World War times. Destiny See Also: Destiny First Appearance: Drawn to Life (2007) Status: Alive (her 'Black Widow' persona sealed within her) The current Destiny of the modern era. She was a young orphan following the disappearance of her parents. She became a test experiment, turning her in a dark superhuman being. But that subject failed. She became a different girl with two different personalities. Angeline "Destiny" Watterson From: Saints Row First Appearance: Saints Row: The Third (2011) Status: Alive Another alternate version but with a different face who is the current leader of 3rd Street Saints. In Saints Row IV, she became the president of the United States after stopping the rocket. Commander Destiny Shepard From: Mass Effect First Appearance: Mass Effect (2007) Status: Unknown Destiny was raised on Mindoir on the fringes of the Attican Traverse. When she was sixteen, the colony was raided by slavers. The entire settlement was razed and her friends and family were slaughtered. A passing Alliance patrol rescued you, but all you loved was destroyed. She enlisted with the Alliance military, eventually volunteering to go to Akuze, a colony that had mysteriously dropped out of contact. As soon as it arrived on the surface, her patrol was attacked by thresher maws - mindless abominations of teeth and tentacles that rose up from beneath the earth. Constant gunfire couldn't drown out the shrieks of her fellow soldiers as they were dragged down to a gruesome death. Fifty marines died on Akuze; she is the only one to make it back to the landing zone alive. A monument on the planet commemorates the massacre, a grim reminder of the price humanity must pay as they spread throughout the stars. Destiny Ω A clone of her former self, who broke out of her eternal prison for power. Appearances Julie "Destiny" Parkers *''Soulcalibur V (2012)'' Aiko "Destiny" Yoshimura *''Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires (2009-2010)'' *''Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires (2012-2013)'' Princess Cassandra "Destiny" Ahmose *''LittleBigPlanet (2008-2010)'' *''LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011)'' *''LittleBigPlanet PS Vita (2012)'' *''LittleBigPlanet Karting (2012)'' Alice "Destiny" Alexus *''Soulcalibur V (2012)'' Destiny Hawke *''Dragon Age: Origins (2009)'' *''Dragon Age II (2011)'' *''Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014)'' Isabella "Destiny" Margary *''White Knight Chronicles (2008-2010)'' *''LittleBigPlanet (2008-2010)'' *''LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011)'' *''LittleBigPlanet PS Vita (2012)'' Sgt. Rebecca Kelly "Destiny" Sleigh *''LittleBigPlanet (2008-2010)'' *''LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011)'' Destiny *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2006-2007)'' *''Drawn to Life (2007)'' *''Rock Band (2007-2008)'' *''Soulcalibur IV (2008)'' *''Rock Band 2 (2008-2009)'' *''LittleBigPlanet (2008-2010)'' *''Guitar Hero World Tour (2008-2009)'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 (2008)'' *''Guitar Hero: Metallica (2009)'' *''Guitar Hero Smash Hits (2009)'' *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009)'' *''Guitar Hero 5 (2009)'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 (2009-2010)'' *''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (2009)'' *''Lego Rock Band (2009)'' *''Band Hero (2009)'' *''Guitar Hero: Van Halen (2009-2010)'' *''ModNation Racers (2010)'' *''Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock (2010)'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 (2010)'' *''Rock Band 3 (2010)'' *''Tron Evolution: Battle Grids (2010)'' *''LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011)'' *''Soulcalibur V (2012)'' *''WWE '13 (2012)'' *''WWE 2K14 (2013)'' Angeline "Destiny" Watterson *''Saints Row 2 (2008-2009)'' *''Saints Row: The Third (2011)'' *''Saints Row IV (2013)'' *''LittleBigPlanet 2 (2014)'' *''LittleBigPlanet PS Vita (2014)'' Commander Destiny Shepard *''Mass Effect (2007)'' *''Mass Effect 2 (2010)'' *''Mass Effect 3 (2012)'' *''LittleBigPlanet 2 (2013)'' *''LittleBigPlanet PS Vita (2013)'' *''WWE 2K15 (2014)'' *''LittleBigplanet 3 (2014)'' Destiny Ω *''Soulcalibur V (2012)'' *''WWE 2K15 (2014)'' *''LittleBigPlanet 3 (2014)'' Gallery Category:Group & Organizations Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:The Destiny Bloodline